


So machen wir es, Baby [Übersetzung]

by what a drag (inuverse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Translation, Transmutation-Verse, poisontaster's This is how we do it Baby, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/what%20a%20drag
Summary: Teil 1 der Transmutation-Reihe von poisontaster (inspiriert von mona1347's Transmutation)'Das Transmutation-verse ist ein AU, in dem Sam und Dean Jess, die starke Verbrennungen erlitten hat, retten und gemeinsam mit ihr unterwegs sind. Sie jagen Dinge, retten Menschen… haben Sex. Ihr wisst schon, das Familiengeschäft eben.'- poisontaster





	So machen wir es, Baby [Übersetzung]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is How We Do It, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087293) by [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster). 



> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Dieser Text ist die Übersetzung eines transformativen Werkes, mit der ich kein Geld verdiene und keine Verletzung von Urheber- und Markenrechten beabsichtige. Die Rechte an Supernatural und der Fanfiktion ‘This is how we do it, Baby’ von poisontaster gehören mir nicht. Die Übersetzung wurde von poisontaster autorisiert.
> 
> Das englische Original **‘This is how we do it, Baby’ von poisontaster** ist unter folgender URL im archive of our own (AO3) zu finden: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087293 
> 
> **Übersetzeranmerkungen:** Das Transmutation-verse basiert auf ‘Transmutation’ von mona1347. Es beinhaltet noch einen weiteren Text von mona1347 und mehrere Texte von poisontaster, die auf LJ bzw. im AO3 veröffentlicht wurden. Ich bin sehr froh, dass poisontaster mir die Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung ihrer Texte im Transmutation-verse gegeben hat. Es war leider unmöglich Kontakt zu mona1347 herzustellen, sodass ich die Übersetzungen ihrer Texte leider nicht veröffentlichen kann.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Das Werk ist inspiriert von **‘Transmutation’ von mona1347 - > **<http://mona1347.livejournal.com/205207.html>

 

 _‘This is how we do it, Baby’ von poisontaster_  
_in deutscher Übersetzung von what a drag (inuverse)_

**SO MACHEN WIR ES, BABY**

Jess weint nicht und Sam näht in kleinen, geduldigen Stichen. Dean geht auf und ab, während er wirklich hart mit sich ringt, seine Faust nicht durch die Wand zu schlagen, weil sie nicht einfach abhauen können, wenn Jess verletzt ist und sie sich die Kosten für die Reparatur des Schadens nicht leisten können.

»Dean«, sagt Jess durch zusammengebissene Zähne. »Dean, es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin in Ordnung. Mach dich locker, okay? Deinetwegen bekomme ich noch Kopfschmerzen.«

Sam sagt nichts. Reden tut er in letzter Zeit selten. Dean beginnt sich zu fragen, ob sie einen Geist gegen einen anderen getauscht haben. Es ist kein Stuhl übrig, also fläzt er sich auf das Ende des Bettes – nur eins, ein Einzelbett, und es wird verdammt eng werden – er presst die Hände gegeneinander, bis sein Fleisch wehtut und seine Knochen knacken.

Schweigen senkt sich über sie, wird nur durch das Zischen von Atem und das Nähen durch Haut unterbrochen, aber es ist keine Ruhe oder echte Stille.

Letztendlich, beinahe so sanft, wie der Faden in der Nadel durch ihre Haut gleitet, sagt Jess: »Es tut mir leid.«

Dean schüttelt den Kopf. »Es ist nicht dein Fehler«, entgegnet er und sogar das kleine Bisschen ist schwer auszusprechen. Er schaut auf. »Ich bin nicht böse mit dir, Jess. Nicht mit dir.«

Der schmerzvolle Schein in ihren Augen lichtet sich ein wenig und ihr Atem geht stoßweise. Sie streckt die Hand aus – die mit dem Brandmal über ihren Knöcheln wie ein Kussmund – und weil sie es ist, streckt Dean auch seine Hand nach ihr aus. Ihre Finger verschränken sich im leeren Raum ineinander und Sam schließt die Augen und versteckt sein Gesicht in Jess’ Nacken, sein Arm windet sich um die nackte Kurve ihrer Taille, um ihre verschlungen Hände mit seiner zu umfassen.

oOoOo

Sam träumt, schreit auf und schlägt aus und Dean und Jess pressen ihn in die Matratze, beruhigen ihn mit ihren Mündern und Händen, bis er wach ist.

»Nach Westen«, sagt Sam, als er völlig bei sich ist. »Die Berge. Colorado, vielleicht?«

Jess zuckt zusammen und Dean mit ihr. Sie ist verletzt und noch nicht bereit. Aber sie hängen alle an den Gelüsten und Laune von Sams Wi-Fi-Hirn. Sie sehen beide Jess an. Sie atmet tief ein und nickt. »Ich belade das Auto.«

»Einen Teufel wirst du!«, sagt Dean wütend mit einem Unterton, der sie zum einen aufregt und zum anderen dazu bringt, ihn anlächeln zu wollen, bis – so unerwartet sonnig – sein eigenes Lächeln hervor kommt.

Sam zeichnet die Kurve ihrer Hüfte mit nur einer Hand nach, als wollte er die Form damit auswendig lernen, während Deans Hand in Sams verschwitztem Haar hängt.

oOoOo

Dean fährt. Natürlich. Jess ist noch immer mit Schmerzmitteln zugedröhnt und Sam hat mit seiner normalen post-vision-induzierten Migräne zu kämpfen. Es ist in Ordnung. Dean mag es ohnehin nicht, wenn einer von beiden hinter dem Steuer sitzt, obwohl er ihnen traut. Der Impala ist die letzte Sache, die sich so anfühlt, als wäre sie allein seine. Alles andere – Vater, Bruder, Mädchen, Gepäck, Motel – ist gemeinschaftlicher Besitz und manchmal braucht Dean einfach eine Erinnerungsstütze dafür, dass er ein eigenständiges Wesen ist und nicht nur Teil der Mischung SamJessDean.

Er weiß nicht mehr genau, wann sie ebenso sein Mädchen geworden ist wie Sams. Vielleicht in dutzenden Diners, wo sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hat, den Ellbogen in seinen Rippen und sie gemeinsam Sam gegängelt haben, um ihn dazu zu bringen, zu essen? Oder in hunderten Motel-Lobbys, wo sie flüchtig den Arm und ihn gelegt und ihr gemischt-farbiges Haar zurückgeworfen hat, damit der Angestellte einen guten Blick auf ihre Narben erhaschen konnte und nicht so genau auf die Kreditkarte in seiner Hand achten würde? Die Male, wo sie auf seinen Schwanz herunter gesunken war und seinen Namen in einem Atemzug und Sams in dem nächsten gestöhnt hat, sich nach oben gebogen wie eine schreckliche Königin aus Feuer und Tod, inkohärent und schön in ihrem Orgasmus?

SamJessDean. Ein neues Dreieck. Anders und irgendwie stärker als das erste. Vielleicht, weil das erste Mal in seinem Leben jeder mehr oder weniger das gleiche Gewicht trägt.

SamJessDean. Er betrachtete sie im Rückspiegel – glitzernde, gefährliche Augen über sanften breiten Lippen – wie sie Sams Oberschenkel sachte mit einer Hand knetet, Sams kalte Finger liegen über seinen und er fährt.

oOoOo

Colorado wird nicht ganz so fürchterlich, wie sie es erwartet haben, obwohl Jess verletzt ist. Die Monate des Trainings, der Zusammenarbeit, des Zusammenlebens, des Miteinandervögelns haben ihren Effekt. Sie bewegen sich, reagieren wie eine Einheit. Sam prellt sich eine Rippe, Dean bekommt eine Gehirnerschütterung und ihre Wunde öffnet sich wieder, als sie strauchelt und auf ihren Hintern fällt. Aber es ist in Ordnung. Es ist gut. Sie überleben und der Nekromant nicht. Alles an einem Werktag.

Sie brennen das Haupthaus nieder und Dean erklärt, dass sie eine Pause brauchen, bis jeder wieder auf dem Damm ist. Sie ziehen in die Scheune des Nekromanten, werfen ihre Schlafsäcke und gestohlenen Laken über zusammengekratzte Heuhaufen.

»Liebst du ihn?«, fragt Sam sie eines nachts, nachdem Dean eingeschlafen ist. Ihre Nippel sind hart von der Berührung durch seine Hände und ihre Schultern schmerzen. Sie ist dösig und vielleicht antwortet sie deshalb schärfer, als sie es beabsichtigt hat: »Du nicht?«

Das ist am nächsten dran, darüber zu sprechen, seit dem Tag, an dem sie hereingekommen ist und Sam auf den Knien vor Dean gefunden hat und alles was sie vermutet hat, in einem qualvollen Moment über ihr zusammen geschlagen ist, seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich selbst für immer in einem Band aus Schweiß und Samenflüssigkeit und Blut an die beiden geschweißt hat.

Sam zuckt zurück und sie streckt sich aus, um ihn zu berühren. »Es ist okay, Sam«, sagt sie. Sie versucht sich zu ermahnen, sanft zu ihm zu sein, sie weiß, dass er noch immer fürchterliche Narben hat, auch wenn er es nicht zeigt. »Ich hab’s jetzt begriffen. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe euch beide.«

Sams Atem strömt in einem Stoß aus, aber er sagt nichts und sie bemerkt nach ein paar Minuten, dass er schläft. Eine Hand liegt über ihrem Herzen und die andere ist um ihren Kopf gewunden, so dass sie Deans nackte, sommersprossige Schulter berühren kann.

Jess fasst zwischen ihre Beine und fingert sich selbst, bis sie in einer geräuschlosen Explosion heller, roter Funken kommt, dann kuschelt sie sich tiefer in den Platz zwischen beiden und schläft ebenfalls ein.

oOoOo

Er lässt Sam gegen sie Sparring machen, weil die Wahrscheinlichkeit geringer ist, dass sie einander verletzten, als wenn es Jess mit ihm wäre. Er weiß nicht, ob das etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes ist. Es ist einfach Fakt. Sam beschützen, ist für sie ebenso eine Instinktsache wie für ihn und Dean denkt, dass Sam sich eher selbst ausweiden würde, als Jess wehtun.

Er beobachtet, wie sie damit beschäftigt sind, den dünnen gelben Staub in der Scheune aufzuwirbeln, ab und an stößt einer einen schneidenden Kommentar aus: »Wirst du verdammt noch mal aufhören, mitten in einem Kampf mit deinem Haar herumzuspielen?«

Am Ende, als sie fertig sind und Sam sich am Trog Wasser über seinen Kopf und seine Schultern laufen lässt, kommt Jess zu Dean, mit ihrem rasiermesserscharfen Gang, den sie sich angewöhnt hat, seit sie mit ihnen zusammen ist.

»Du kannst dich ruhig locker machen, weißt du«, sagt sie und setzt sich neben ihn, so dass ihre Schultern und Knie sich berühren.

»Was meinst du?« Er ignoriert die Art, wie sein Schwanz zuckt, als sie ihren Arm um seinen Rücken schlingt und sie sich auf ihre Handflächen zurücklehnt.

»Ich meine, dass ich weiß, dass du uns beobachtest. Dass du darauf wartest, dass ich… mich zurückziehe oder es mir anders überlege oder dich fertig mache, so wie Sam dich fertig gemacht hat, als er weggegangen ist.« Er wendet sich zu ihr, sieht sie an und sie lächelt zu ihm herüber. Das Narbengewebe macht ihr Lächeln etwas schief und unansehnlich für jeden, der so dumm ist, die Frau vor sich nicht zu erkennen. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. »Ich bin nicht Sam«, sagt sie zu ihm. »Ich bin das hier. Nur ich. Nur Jess. Und ich weiß…« Sie zögert und blickt in die Sonne, kaut auf ihrer Lippe, bevor sie entscheidet, es einfach zu sagen: »Ich weiß, dass es mit dir für immer ist.«

Und plötzlich schlägt sein Herz viel zu schnell und laut, beinahe übertönt es ihre Stimme, nur dass er jedes Wort hören kann, jedes dringt in ihn ein, wie eines ihrer kleinen Wurfmesser, das sein Ziel findet. Jess greift eine doppelte handvoll seines Shirts und drückt ihn zurück auf den Boden, setzt sich rittlings über seine Taille. »Du hast mich am Hals, du verdammter Dummkopf.« Sie beugt sich nach unten, um seinen Mund rau zu küssen, dann richtet sie sich wieder auf – noch immer hält sie ihn unter sich fest – und ruft über ihre Schulter. »Sam! Schwing deinen knochigen Arsch hier rüber!«

Hinter ihr kann Dean Sam sich umdrehen und grinsen sehen und er kann sich kaum daran erinnern, wann er das zum letzten Mal erlebt hat.

oOoOo

Sie übt Messerwürfe gegen einen alten und angefressenen Zaunpfosten, als Dean sie entdeckt. Er ist ruhig gewesen – nun, unter dem endlosen Gequacke von Beleidigungen, Spitzen und seltsamen Anekdoten über Monster, die er gesehen und getötet hat – und sie hat sich schon in gewisser Weise gesorgt, ob sie zu weit gegangen ist, Hals über Kopf über ihn herzufallen, wie sie es getan hat, auch wenn es ein verdammt geiler Fick gewesen ist. Sie haben gelacht und waren eine lebende Wesenseinheit, und haben begonnen sich auch so zu fühlen.

Aber hier ist er.

Sie lässt ihn warten, während sie die letzte handvoll wirft, zum Pfosten stakst und die Messer herauszieht. Sie befreit jedes einzelne von dem Holzstaub, der an ihnen klebt, über ihre langen Ärmel und steckt eine Klinge nach der anderen zurück in die Koppel. »Was?«

Er hat eine Kiste in der Hand, einen flachen Karton, ohne Kennzeichnungen. »Ich habe mir das schon vor einer Weile überlegt«, sagt er. »Aber ich wusste nicht… Ich wusste nicht, ob du bereit bist, ob du es wollen würdest, aber dann…« Dean zuckt mit den Achseln und macht diese kleine Zwei-Schritte-Sache, die er macht, wenn er rücksichtsvoll ist und es ihm gleichzeitig unangenehm ist. »Ich dachte… vielleicht nachdem… Ich dachte, zum Teufel.«

Er drückt ihr die Kiste in die Hände, so fest, dass es sie fast ein Stück zurückschiebt. Sie schlägt die Klappen zur Seite und er geht schon wieder weg, die Schultern zusammen gezogen. Es gab eine Zeit, da dachte sie, es wäre ein Anzeichen von Ärger, jetzt weiß sie – es ist einfach nur Dean.

Im Inneren befindet sich schwarzes Leder geschmeidig und glänzend mit einem Hauch von ‘neu’. Jess zieht es heraus und findet Hosen und eine Weste. Elastisch und weich. Sie hält beides hoch und sie kann schon in diesem Moment sagen, dass es ihre Größe ist. Sie betrachtet die Innenseite. Sie ist ausgekleidet, mit teurer Seide, die weder auf ihren Narben drücken noch reiben wird, wie es das rohe Leder getan hätte. Es gibt kein Etikett, nur ein kryptisches Zeichen des Machers wie keltisches Kontenwerk, was bedeutet, dass es handgemacht ist, speziell angefertigt. Für sie. Es wird ihr wie eine zweite Haut passen, ihre Arme freilassen und verhindern, dass sie die laufenden Nähte behindern, wenn sie ihre Würfe macht und schießt.

Es wird ihre Narben nicht verbergen.

Diese Erkenntnis jagt ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Erregend und zugleich erschreckend. Es ist eine Sache, daraus eine Freak-Show für die Hotelbesitzer zu machen. Das hier… Das ist etwas anderes. Das ist die vollständige Enthüllung dessen, wie beschädigt sie wirklich ist. Das… sie weiß nicht, ob sie bereit dafür ist.

Aber Dean denkt, dass sie es ist.

Es ist seltsam, sich selbst durch deren Augen zu sehen. Manchmal hat sie das Gefühl, sie wäre zu ihrer Göttin geworden. Ihrem Totem. Gegeißelt durch Feuer, um etwas Über-menschliches zu werden. Manchmal fühlt sie sich mehr als Frau, als sie es jemals zu vor getan hat – nicht geringer, nicht weniger sondern anders. Dean murrt wegen ihrer Höschen, die von den Vorhangstangen hängen und kauft dann (oder stiehlt) Tampons für sie, bevor sie daran denkt, danach zu fragen. Die Hälfte der Zeit scheint Sam zu ängstlich, sie zu berühren und dann spreizt er sie mit zarten Fingern auf, um sie mit seiner Zungenspitze zu ficken, bis sie schluchzt und ausschlägt und schreit und ihn bittet aufzuhören und gleichzeitig nicht aufzuhören.

Sie gehört ihnen, beschützt und geliebt, aber sie sind in gleichem Maße auch ihrs, wie die Göttin Diana mit ihren Jagdhunden. Eine Göttin, die sich vor niemandem verstecken muss.

Es ist eine Antwort und zwar eine, auf die sie nicht alleine gekommen wäre. Sie war zu sehr an flatterndes Leinen und Baumwollstoffe gewöhnt, um darüber nachzudenken, was das in Hinsicht auf Verteidigung und Angriff bedeutet hat.

»Dean!« Sie lässt die Box fallen und läuft hinter ihm her. Nachdem sie ihn auf dem halben Weg zur Scheune eingeholt hat, wirft sie sich gegen ihn, schlingt ihre Beine um seine Hüften, ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er sieht erschrocken aus - er sieht zufrieden aus, mit etwas Neutralem dazwischen und er kämpft darum, sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen. Seine Hände umfassen ihren Hintern und sie wackelt in seinen Handflächen.

»Ist es okay?«, fragt er und sie bemerkt, dass er zum ersten Mal unsicher klingt. Über irgendeine Sache.

»Mit uns ist alles okay«, antwortet sie, weil es bei Dean nie um das geht, was er tatsächlich gesagt hat. »Mehr als okay. Mit uns ist alles gut.«


End file.
